Deep Freeze
by azure-lupis
Summary: Dean and Sam get sent coordinates from their father, pointing to Garret County, Maryland. People have been going missing in the mountains, only to be found frozen to death. Sounds normal, but is there something else behind it? ON HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

Okay guys, this is my first Supernatural fic. P hopefully it'll be liked! By the way, if anyone who lives in Garret County, Maryland feels something needs correcting, please do! Also, I just randomly picked the name Ice Ridge Resort (next chapter), but if it's a real place, then that would be kind of odd.

This fic is set a few months after Home (ep. 8) so Sammy's only had one vision so far.

Warnings: Swearing (probably a lot.), and possible gross images. (well…not really)

Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural (unfortunately) or anything else in here you recognize. I do, however, own the plot and this paperclip.

Chapter one-

"Come on, man! Don't be a chicken!"

"I-I really don't think I should. My father—"

"Fuck your old man! If you want in, then you gotta do what we say!"

The trembling boy stumbled up to the mouth of the cave. He peered in hesitantly as four larger boys stood around him, waiting.

"You_ do_ want in, don't you?" Sneered the leader. The youngest nodded. "Then get in, Jakey!" He shoved Jake roughly into the cave.

Swallowing nervously, Jake started walking away from the opening and deeper into the cave. The deeper he went, the darker it got and pretty soon he could no longer see his icy breath in front of him.

oooooooo

Having to sit in here for an hour is going to be hell, Jake thought numbly, as he slid down the wall and sat down. He blew out a quivering mouthful of air and sat in silence.

"I can't believe they talked me into this!" He muttered desperately to the icy cavern walls.

Not expecting to hear a response, Jake's eyes widened when he heard a low, hoarse breathing from beside him. He fumbled for his flashlight and turned it on, hesitantly pointing the beam of light next to him.

oooooooo

"Shit man, this is taking forever."

"The hour should be up soon-"A sudden terrified cry came from the cave, startling the group.

"W-what the hell was that?" One of the boys stuttered, his eyes wide.

The leader sneered. "Probably just Jakey trying to pull one over on us." He stalked into the cave, his cronies following hesitantly.

Not ten minutes later, they were running down the snow covered mountain. They're horrified cries echoing over the mountains.

oooooooo

"Dean man, can we pull over already? My legs are killing me!" Complained Sam as he rubbed his legs. "I lost feeling in them about 20 miles back."

"Pretty hard not too with legs like yours, stretch." Snorted Dean. He grabbed the map sitting on the dashboard of the Impala and tossed it to Sam. "Find the nearest town that's fit for human habitation. Preferably with a bar."

One track mind, thought Sam as he caught the map and unfolded it. "There's a place a few miles away. We should get there in about half an hour, providing the snow doesn't slow us down."

Dean grinned. "Since when have I let a little bit of snow get in my way?"

"Well, remember when we were hunting that water demon in Pennsylvania with dad and you fell through the ice-"

"Shut up man."

Sam grinned and put his arms behind his head. "Wake me when we get there."

"Will do, Sammy."

"It's Sam." Came his mumbled reply as he dozed off.

Dean chuckled faintly and turned the heater up a few notches. "Whatever you say, bro."

oooooooo

He was surrounded by ice. He couldn't move, couldn't talk, and had no feeling in his limbs. Slowly, he felt his life start slipping away as he sat there, frozen in place.

_Dad…_

_Help me…I don't know what happened._

…_what it was…_

There was someone shouting faintly in the background.

_Dad, is that you?_ He thought dully, his breathing slowing down.

"Sam!"

_Save me…_

"Sammy!"

oooooooo

Sam jerked awake. "What- Dean, what's wrong?" The reliable face of his brother greeted him. Glancing around, he realized they were in the parking lot of a motel. _That must be why he was waking me up._

"What's wrong?" Dean frowned. "I've been calling your name for the last five minutes, that's what's wrong!"

Sam didn't say anything, just stared at Dean without really seeing him. _It was the same dream as before._

Dean watched his little brother carefully. "What's wrong with you, kid?" He asked"You've been off ever since we came back from Kansas."

"It's nothing, Dean. I'm fine." Sam said, not wanting to get into his dreams right now. He had enough of those without having to talk about them. Taking a breath, he opened the car door and got out.

Dean shook his head and followed Sam to the motel entrance.

oooooooo

"I hope to God there's a heater in this dump." Grumbled Dean, tossing his duffle on the old motel bed.

Sam followed in behind him, shutting the door. "Judging by the fact that I can see your breath, I'd say no." Rubbing his hands together, he looked around. It was the standard motel room, possibly crappier then others. "You and God never really _were_ on the same page."

"Very funny. I'm going to have a shower, okay Sammy?" Dean flung a towel over his shoulder and walked into the bathroom. "Providing the water doesn't freeze on me." He added, shutting the door behind him.

Sam chuckled and shook his head. He sat down on one of the beds and started digging his laptop out of his duffle. As he was pulling it out, his cell phone gave two small beeps. Reaching into his coat, he took out his cell and flicked it open.

Staring at the text message, he muttered, "You've got to be kidding me." Sam saved the message and shut his phone.

He got up and walked over to the bathroom door. "Dean! Hurry up man! Something just came up!" He yelled, pounding on the door. When he heard the water shut off, he went back to his duffle and started stuffing everything back in.

"Dude, what's the problem?" Came Dean's aggravated voice from the doorway. "The water was actually war-why are you packing?"

Sam didn't say anything. He just pulled out his phone, opened the message, and tossed it to Dean.

It only took him a second to realize what it was. Dean looked up. "Coordinates."

Sam nodded and tossed Dean some clothes. "Get dressed. Looks like we've got something after all."

"Since when have you been so gung ho about gigs?" asked Dean as he pulled his shirt over his head.

Sam grinned. "I figure, if we keep moving around, we won't freeze our asses off." He threw his duffle over his shoulder and opened the door. "I'll be in the car."

Dean stared at his younger brother's retreating back. _Something's up. But what?_

oooooooo

The grin fell off Sam's face as soon as he was out the door. He tossed his duffle in the back and collapsed in the front passenger seat. "This is ridiculous. I should have just told Dean. He knows about my other vision, so why shouldn't I tell him about this one too?"

_Because one is one too many. But two?_ A snide voice in the back of Sam's head spoke up. _Don't make yourself even _more_ freakish_.

"Shut up." _Great. Now I'm talking to myself._ He shook his head, clearing his thoughts. "Just stick to the task at hand." He grabbed the poor, crumpled, overused map and got out a red marker. "Okay, now to figure out these coordinates."

oooooooo

Dean watched his brother through window. "Now he's talking to himself?" He raised an eyebrow. "Someone's jumped the train headed for crazy station."

Turning away from the window, he packed up his duffle and pulled his coat on. Giving a last look around the room, he grabbed his duffle and walked out the door.

After tossing his bag in the back, Dean opened the car door with a creak. "Looks like my baby needs a greasing." He grinned at Sam, waiting to hear how his choice of words sounded wrong. When there was no response, he looked over with a deflated expression.

"Dude, were you even listening?"

Sam glanced up. "I generally try not too." He sat back and folded up the map. "Alright, the coordinates point to Garret County, Maryland."

Raising an eyebrow, Dean turned on the car and the Impala rumbled to life. "Maryland? I wonder why Dad's sending us there."

Sam shrugged. "I guess we won't know until we get there."

oooooooo

A/N. Okay guys! I know this first chapter was kind of short and boring, but it'll get better! Promise XD

R and R please!


	2. Chapter 2

Whoa. I got reviews! Thanks everyone!

This fic is set a few months after Home (ep. 8) so Sammy's only had one vision so far.

Warnings: Swearing (probably a lot.), and possible gross images. (well…not really)

Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural (unfortunately) or anything else in here you recognize. I do, however, own the plot and this paperclip.

Chapter 2

Dean gave a relieved sigh when he saw the service station through the snow. _Finally_. Glancing over at Sam, whose head was lolled to the side, he pulled up beside the gas pump and got out.

As he stood there filling the tank in the freezing cold, Dean's thoughts drifted to Sam. Something was happening to him._ No. He's fine. Weird things always happen to us._

_But predictions? Visions?_

Dean watched as Sam muttered something in his sleep androll away from him.

_What's going on, little brother?_

oooooooo

_Save me..._

Sam jerked awake, his hands flying to his neck and legs. Satisfied that he wasn't frozen to the seat, he closed his eyes and sat back, breathing heavily. _This has got to stop._

He took a few more calming breaths and opened his eyes, glancing at the empty driver's seat. He felt a jolt of panic and sat up.

"Dean?" Looking out the window and squinting through the snowfall, he saw his brother in the variety store, paying for the gas. As if he knew Sam was looking, Dean turned and waved a bag of M & M's at him, grinning madly.

"Moron." Snorted Sam as the sides of his mouth twitched. He sat back as Dean walked out of the store, pulling his coat closer to him.

The Impala's door creaked open and Dean sat down, rubbing his hands together. "Damn, it's cold out."

"Welcome back, Willy Wonka."

"Hey, you can't go anywhere without the necessities, Sammy." Grinned Dean, ripping open the bag.

"It's Sam." Came the automatic reply. "How long until we reach Garret?"

"'Bout twenty minutes, with me driving that is. But you, I'd say about an hour." Dean popped some M & M's into his mouth. "And there ain't no way I'm letting you drive my baby."

Rolling his eyes, Sam slid down into his seat, wrapping his arms around him. "Just drive, please."

Dean raised an eyebrow and started the car. "Someone's in a pissy mood. Too cold for you, Goldilocks?"

When Sam didn't answer, Dean gave him one last look, turned up his music, and floored it out of the gas station.

oooooooo

"Sam. Wake up."

Not even bothering to open his eyes, Sam mumbled out a, "What?"

When he didn't get a response, he sighed and sat up. "Dean, what-" He stopped when he saw his brother staring intently out his window. Taking off his seatbelt, Sam leaned past Dean. "What's going on?"

"I have no idea. Man, we're only an hour inside Garret and something's already happened."

They were stopped on the side of the road, a forest running down both sides as far as the eye could see. Ambulances and police cars crowded up one side of the road, while groups of onlookers were standing on the other, wondering what happened.

Sam and Dean glanced at each other and got out of the car. Slamming the door behind him, Dean walked over to one of the observers. "Hey, there. What's going on? Someone get eaten by a bear or something?" His grin faded when the guy gave him a flat look.

Dean glanced at Sam with his eyebrows raised and a 'you can take it from here' look. Mentally sighing at his brother's lack of subtly, Sam stepped in.

"Sir, what's happening? Has there been an accident or..." he trailed off as he got another nudge from Dean and looked over into the woods.

The paramedics were bringing out a stretcher with a black body bag on it. Many people crowded up near the front to get a better view. Dean cursed as his view of the scene became blocked and started pushing his way up when he noticed a police officer.

"Officer!"

The policeman turned toward him. "Do you have information you want to contribute, son?"

"No, Sir. I was actually hoping you could tell me what happened." Dean said, smiling widely. _Sammy always said to be nice to the cops. _The policeman studied him for a minute.

"This is no laughing matter, young man."

Dean cleared his throat and wiped the smile off his face. "No, Sir. You're absolutely right. Zero humor, Sir."

"Don't give me your sass, boy!"

Dean sighed and passed a hand over his face. _I just can't win with cops. _

oooooooo

After his brother ambled over to talk to an officer, Sam wandered back to the car and sat on the hood.

_This could be just a coincidence. It was only a regular nightmare I had. This doesn't prove anything._ But deep down, Sam knew something was happening.

He looked over at Dean and smiled slightly. He looked like he was having problems with the policeman. _Talking to cops is like pulling teeth._

In Dean's case, their father was right.

oooooooo

"Thanks for your time, officer."

Dean crossed the street and headed for the car. "It only _took_ 15 years." He muttered. Shoving his hands in his pockets, he walked up to Sam and sat down beside him. "Well, it took a while, and a shit load of patience, but I got the goods on what happened."

Sam looked over. "Well? Does it sound like our kind of thing?"

Dean shrugged. "Possibly. Apparently, a guy named Josh Acton went skiing with his friends, got lost, and was finally found a couple miles in near some cave. Frozen to death."

"So? It's winter, what do you expect?" Rubbing his hands together, he stared at Dean expectantly. "Even I'm freezing my ass off here. A lost skier's no different."

"No way, dude. I caught a glimpse of the body when they were zipping up the bag. I'm not talking 'Oh, it's a little nippy, I think I'll get frostbite and die' frozen. I'm talking 'Holy shit, I've turned into a human popsicle and can't move' frozen."

Dean paused and glanced at Sam. "You could see the layer of ice on him. It was like he was cut out of a block or something."

Sam stared at his gloved hands, thinking. "How old was he? A young kid?"

Dean frowned. "No. I think he was in his thirties or something. Why would you think he was a kid?"

Sliding off the hood, Sam shook his head. "No reason. Let's go find a motel so I can see if I can dig up anything."

As they slid into the warm car, Dean said casually, "So Sammy, anything you want to talk about?"

Sam looked over at him in surprise as he shut the door. "Wait. You want to talk? You, Dean, want to talk about feelings?"

"Whoa there, tiger. I didn't say anything about feelings." Said Dean quickly with an alarmed look on his face. "I don't-"

"-Do chick flick moments. I know."

"I'm just saying. You've been acting a bit weird lately. Weirder then your normal freak self I mean." Dean pulled off the side of the road and continued down the stretch of miles in between them and their motel.

"Gee Dean. You really know how to boost a guy's ego." When Sam didn't get a response, he sighed and looked over at his brother. "Look man, I'm fine okay? It's just been a rough couple of weeks, that's all. Going back home kinda shook me a bit I guess."

Dean nodded, though not really satisfied with the answer. "Well, when we find a motel, you're going to sit your ass in the bed and sleep. You look like shit, kid."

Sam chuckled and sat back. "Jerk."

"Bitch."

_You wear your emotions on your sleeve, Sammy._

oooooooo

Dean tossed his bag on the motel bed. "It's like Déjà Vu. Except this place has a heater."

Sam grinned and tossed his stuff beside his bed. "Yeah, except this time, guess who's having the shower first?"

"Not you if that's what you're thinking." Said Dean as he pulled out his towel. "I'm-" He stopped and looked up at the empty room. He heard the water switch on and Sam's laughter from the bathroom. "Not, apparently."

Smiling, Dean hauled out Sam's laptop and hooked it up.

_Time to do some searching._

oooooooo

A/N: Okay! So hopefully the story is picking up a bit now! Next chapter should be out in a few days.

Thanks again for the reviews!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Thanks for the reviews (and your patience)! Sorry this took so long to get up, I've been horribly lazy. Also, in reference to the first chapter author's note about the Ice Ridge Resort, I've decided to scrap that idea and keep the brother's in their motel room P Also, I've used the name Percy in a rather negative manner in this chapter, so I'm really sorry if it offends anyone XD

This fic is set a few months after Home (ep. 8) so Sammy's only had one vision so far.

Warnings: Swearing (probably a lot.), and possible gross images. (Well…not really)

Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural (unfortunately) or anything else in here you recognize. I do, however, own the plot and this paperclip.

Chapter 3

Sam was still chuckling to himself as he turned the water off and stepped out of the shower. Wrapping a towel around his waist, he walked over to the mirror above the sink and wiped his hand across it. He stared at his reflection, half-expecting something to happen. After a while, he smiled and shook his head, feeling foolish.

"Not that I would be surprised, though." Sam muttered, still smiling to himself as he opened the bathroom door and walked out.

"So, did you find anything?" When only silence greeted him, Sam looked up and gazed around the now empty room. "Dean?" Panic immediately swept through him when he saw that there was no sign of his brother.

He was about to dig for his cell when he noticed a piece of paper on top of his laptop. Frowning, Sam picked it up and read it.

_Sammy,_

_Went to ask the locals. Might pass a bar, don't wait up. Some of us like to have fun._

"One track mind, Dean." Mumbled an aggravated Sam.

_Your extremely handsome and talented brother,_

_Dean_

_Ps. Couldn't find anything too relevant. You try geek-boy. _

_PPs. Don't get into trouble!_

Rolling his eyes, Sam crumpled up the note and tossed it into the garbage can.

xxxxxxxx

Closing the laptop with a snap, Dean sat back in his chair.

"Well, that was a waste of time." Deciding to go out and hunt for information, he got up and scrawled a quick note for his brother.

Casting one more glance at the bathroom, he grabbed his coat and left the motel room.

The snow crunched under his feet as Dean made his way around to the back parking lot, twirling his keys on his finger. The Impala's door creaked typically when he opened it and slid in behind the wheel.

"Alrighty, if I were some dude ready to spill information at the drop of a hat, where would I be?" Grinning to himself, Dean put his baby into drive and started off down the street, keeping his eyes peeled for the local bar.

xxxxxxxx

"Percy's? You gotta' be kidding me..." Dean stared at the glowing neon sign above the grubby door to the bar. _Could there be a wussier name?_

Not being one to turn down a bar just because of its name, the elder brother pulled himself out of the Impala and headed for the door. _If I see one hint of pink..._

Percy's was certainly the farthest thing from being even remotely pink. The large room was dark, stained with God-knows-what, and smelled like alcohol.

"My kind of joint," Said Dean as a grin appeared on his face. Walking in like he owned the place, he sat down on one of the grime coated stools and looked around casually.

"Can I help you?" Came a deep voice from behind the counter.

"Yeah, one beer," Started Dean as he swiveled around on the stool to look at the bartender. The man was massive, standing at least at 6'6 and was obviously bulked up with muscle. Unfazed, Dean squinted at the name tag that was barely visible through the dirt on the man's shirt.

"Percy?"

"That's me. You've got something to say, boy?" The large man, Percy, leaned down a bit, his dark eyes boring into Dean's brown ones.

"Oh no, Sir." Replied Dean smoothly, a grin twitching at the sides of his mouth.

_Right..._

xxxxxxxx

"—and then me and her fell like straight into the pool!" Finished an extremely busty blonde waitress. "We were totally soaked!"

Laughing like it was the funniest thing in the world, Dean took a swig of his beer and grinned. "Well, now. That's a shame I wasn't there."

"Oooh my daddy wouldn't have liked that," giggled the waitress. "He's a bit protective of me."

Dean watched as she flipped her long curls over her shoulder. "Hehe, I can see why." Leaning back, he propped his feet up on the chair. "Eh, I could take your dad any day. Where's he at?"

It was obviously an empty threat, so Dean was thrown off when the blonde woman pointed to the hulking man behind the bar. "That's my Daddy!"

Trying not to choke on his beer, Dean sat up a bit straighter. "Percy? That's your, err—Daddy?" _Good Lord..._

Slapping a sultry expression on her face, the woman leaned down in front of Dean. "So, we were going somewhere?" she practically purred.

"Err—yeah, about that," coughed Dean, clearing his throat. "I actually wanted to ask you a couple questions first, darlin', about Josh Acton."

The waitress sat down across from Dean, a gloomy look on her attractive face. "That poor man...It's so sad how he died all alone up in those cold mountains."

"Do you know where he was found?" asked Dean, leaning forward in his chair slightly.

"In the mountains," said the waitress with a small giggle. "Silly, I just said that!"

Dean rubbed his forehead, taking a long swig of his beer. "I mean, besides the mountains. Anywhere in particular? Maybe a special tree or something nearby?"

_Pretty, but not exactly the brightest bulb._

"A special tree?" the woman put a finely manicured nail on her chin in thought. "Hmm...Not that I know of. But I think all of nature's trees are special, you know?"

Smiling, she paused for a minute and then continued. "Oh, but there was a cave nearby! Not very special, but I'm sure it's pretty inside."

"A cave, huh?" murmured Dean, staring at the waitress thoughtfully. "Did he have any family around here?"

The busty woman nodded and stood up, starting to clear the tables as the bar members began to trickle out one by one. "Yeah, he had a wife, Stacy. Poor girl's totally hysterical. I went over to see her, but for some reason she totally didn't want to talk to me."

"Craziness. Look, could you maybe write down her address for me?" Dean handed the waitress a napkin. "I want to pay my respects." he added, slapping a somber look on his face.

_At least those priest outfits will come in handy again._

xxxxxxxx

Sam looked up from the neatly handwritten on napkin, complete with little hearts that dotted the i's.

"You sure she knew what she was talking about?" he asked flatly, staring at Dean.

"Oh yeah," said Dean with a mock serious look on his face. "She was on the ball, that one. I also found out that she's a Gemini, dropped out of school when she was seventeen, and bleaches her—"

"Please stop," Sam interrupted loudly, an alarmed look on his face. "Really, spare me the details."

Dean chuckled, slapping Sam on the shoulder. "Gotta learn sometime, kiddo,"

Going over to his large duffel bag, he hunted through the contents for a while before pulling out a rumpled black suit with a stiff white collar.

"No way, Dean. I'm not doing that again!" Sam said quickly when he realized what Dean was holding. "I'm not posing as a priest just to get that woman to spill! It's wrong!"

"Oh give me a break, Sammy. You did it before!" Dean argued as he tried to smooth out the giant wrinkle that was his cleric clothes. "Remember Max?"

"But—" Exasperated, Sam flopped his arms to the side helplessly as he tried to come up an excuse. "Fine, Dean." he finally said dejectedly. "But remember whose watching you up there."

Dean raised his eyebrows as his younger sibling pointed to the ceiling and then walked over to his own duffle.

"That heinous light fixture?"

Sam grumbled in reply.

_Idiot._

xxxxxxxx

A/N: Alrighty, so maybe this was kind of short and boring (and maybe a bit like a filler) but it's something right? XD I already have the next chapter in progress so hopefully it'll be up sooner then this one was.

Don't forget to R & R!


End file.
